With the rapid development and application of mobile products, the demand for new electronic products is growing, and the display panel is developing rapidly. A flat panel display device with a light weight, a slim volume, a low power consumption and easy carrying, etc., has been widely used in the electronic products. A thin film transistor (TFT) as a display control unit plays an important role in the field of flat panel display (FPD) such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode display (OLED), electronic paper display (EPD), and micro display.
Due to characteristics of liquid crystals and that operation stability of the OLED will drift with a change of temperature and electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor will change with temperature, a display effect will change when a temperature inside a display panel screen changes. In order to exhibit the same or similar display effect under different temperature conditions, it is necessary to compensate for the temperature of the display panel to reduce the drift of the display effect with temperature change. Therefore, there is a demand for continuously improving the temperature compensation effect of the display panel.